Mk11 Fan DLC
by Qwerky2
Summary: A compilation of "What-if." Characters for DLC, some guests, some MK characters. Will include descriptions of a bio, variation skins, special moves, fatalities, brutalities and intro dialogue.
1. Nitara

Mk11 fan DLC #1 Nitara

The Nitara in this is different from her Deadly Alliance appearance, she has a more rocker based appearance and has a pet bat (And can call other bats to help her in Kombat.)

Bio: After leaving outworld during the civil war, Nitara found herself in earthrealm, with it's own set of troubles, she wanders Earthrealm in search of precious blood, but earthrealms weaker inhabitants provide little nutrition to the starving vampire, so she must feed on Earth's strongest just to get by.

* * *

Special moves

Blood spit: Nitara spits a ball of blood at the opponent, taking some of her health with her.

Bleed: Nitara bites her opponents neck and regens some health.

Claws: Nitara claws the opponents eyes, blinding them and leaving them open for a free hit.

Bat insane: Nitara summons a couple bats to gnaw away at their health.

Fatal blow: Nitara grabs her opponent by the neck and flies high in the air, then drops them, they hit the ground shattering their back, Nitara then lands on their face, the heel of her shoes going straight through the opponents eye, Nitara then backflips off the opponent leaving a trail of blood in the air

* * *

*Intros.*

#1 *Hot blooded* Nitara wipes blood off her mouth, then adopts a fighting stance after her opponents line.

#2 *Savior.* Nitara glides in on her wings with arms outstretched as she lands on her feet.

#3 *Chupacabra.* Nitara walks in with a goats head and bites it's neck, then throws it to the ground.*

#4 *Bat Girl.* Nitara pets a bat resting on her arm, then releases it.

* * *

#1 *Tasty* Nitara licks the blood off her fangs and teeth

#2 *Fly by Night.* Nitara flies upwards and into a full moon background.

#3 *Maneater.* Nitara walks over to her knocked out opponent and bites their neck as a gush of blood flies out and her vampire eyes illuminate a dark yellow.

#4 *Blood and guts* Nitara swipes her claws at the camera, covering it in blood and meat chunks.

* * *

Variation costumes.

#1 Standard red and black gothic attire with a pony tail.

#2 A sparkling glam rock style outfit with face paint and a ponytail. (Face paint changes depending on color variation.)

#3 A revealing Metallic costume with loose hair.

#4 A corset and fishnets with a Pixie cut and dyed hair (Can be Black, Red, brown or White depending on colour variation.)

#5 Gothic style dress with Ponytail.

#6 Cliche Vampire attire complete with cape and Loose hair.

* * *

Fatalities.

#1:*Sweet release.* Nitara walks forward with open arms as if to hug the opponent, only to viciously bite their neck and drain them as her arms wrap around their neck.

#2: *Love hurts.* Nitara Knocks the opponent to the ground and rips the torso open, exposing their insides, Nitara then grabs and tears their heart out then sinks her fangs into it.

* * *

Brutalities.

Bled dry: Must use bleed three times during the match. Final hit must come from bleed. Nitara bites their neck and continues to drain them until there's nothing left but a grey, flat corpse.

Dirty eyes: Must use enhanced Claws as last hit. Nitara claws their eyes, but continues to claw past their face to their skull.

Ozzy's worst nightmare: Must use Bat insane 3 times. Nitaras bats gnaw at the enemy down to their bloody skeleton.

Infected: Must perform mercy and use enhances blood spit as last move. Nitaras tainted blood causes the opponent to die, but rise again as a vampire themselves, with yellow eyes and all.


	2. Nitara Intro dialogue

Baraka.

#1 Nitara: Spare a bit of blood?

Baraka: You'll have to spill it from me first, Vampire

Nitara: No problem, Baraka.

.

#2 Baraka: Tarkatans teeth cut deeper than fangs.

Nitara: My fangs are like daggers

Baraka: Let's see who wins

.

#3 Nitara: You Tarkatans have rich blood.

Baraka: You vampires have terrible flesh!

Nitara: We're meant to feed, not be fed on.

* * *

Cassie Cage

#1: Nitara: You have your father's powers.

Cassie: I used them to beat Shinnok to a pulp.

Nitara: Then the Apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

.

#2 Cassie: Paging Dr Acula

Nitara: Ready for some blood work?

Cassie: You'll have to beat it from me first!

.

#3 Nitara: Johnny's daughter.

Cassie: Dracula's Ex.

Nitara: You also have his attitude.

* * *

Cetrion.

#1 Nitara: A vampire and a goddess.

Cetrion: You will not taint my blood, Nitara.

Nitara: Too holy for my taste anyway.

.

#2 Cetrion: The mere sight of me should hurt you, Vampire.

Nitara: I trained myself to withstand deities.

Cetrion: It won't last forever.

.

#3 Nitara: I have no quarrel with the gods, Cetrion.

Cetrion: You must repent for all the blood you spilled.

Nitara: I only feed to survive.

* * *

D'Vorah.

#1 Nitara: I've never had Kytinn blood before.

D'Vorah: And you never will, Nitara.

Nitara: I have ways of getting it, D'Vorah.

.

#2 D'Vorah: You only serve yourself, Nitara.

Nitara: Not exactly selfless yourself. D'Vorah

D'Vorah: I care for my hive and it's children.

.

#3 Nitara: Thought I heard an annoying buzzing noise.

D'Vorah: The hunter became the hunted

Nitara: Hunter, you're barely a scout.

* * *

Erron Black.

#1 Nitara: Never thought I'd see you again.

Erron Black: You seem crankier than a deaf leopard.

Nitara:Love bites, Erron.

.

#2 Erron Black: You, me, Skarlet?

Nitara: Not for all the blood in the world.

Erron Black: Damn, worth a shot anyway.

.

#3 Nitara: Oh, here we go again.

Erron Black: Just when you thought it was over.

Nitara: Inching past the point of reserve, Erron.

* * *

Frost.

#1 Nitara: The frost from my timeline wasn't a machine.

Frost: The frost from your timeline sounds weak.

Nitara: She was also less arrogant

.

Frost: Good luck biting through a metal body.

Nitara: I'll just have to claw through it.

Frost: Just try it, Nitara.

.

Nitara: I wonder if you still bleed, frost?

Frost: My blood is ice cold.

Nitara: Guess I'll have to defrost it before drinking.

* * *

Geras.

Nitara: Another immortal.

Geras: It's more a curse than blessing.

Nitara: Tell me about it.

.

Nitara: I understand your pain, Geras.

Geras: If you could only put me out of it, Nitara.

Nitara: Hold still now.

.

Geras: I've seen your history.

Nitara: How do I turn out?

Geras: Forgotten and in the shadows.

* * *

Jade.

#1: Nitara: Have any blood to spare?

Jade: I'm not so easy, Nitara.

Nitara: Hard way it is then.

.

#2 Jade: You'd be a great asset to Kitana Kahn.

Nitara: I prefer to fly solo.

Jade: So be it, Nitara.

.

#3 Nitara: Gotta admit, green looks good on you.

Jade: Flattery will not save you, Nitara.

Nitara: Just trying to be friendly.

* * *

Jacqui

#1 Nitara: I will drain the color from you.

Jacqui: Oh, so that's what this is about.

Nitara: Not what I meant.

.

Jacqui: An honest to God vampire!?

Nitara: In a world of Ninjas and gods, this surprises you?

Jacqui: Weirdly, yes.

.

Nitara: First Cage, now Jax's daughter.

Jacqui: Second generation of fighters.

Nitara: I'll bring you to the slaughter

* * *

Johnny Cage

#1: Nitara: Don't say it.

Johnny Cage: *Imitating Dracula.* I want to suck your blood.

Nitara: Screw you Johnny.

.

#2 Johnny Cage: You going through a goth stage Skarlet?

Nitara: Why does everyone keep calling me that.

Johnny: Well, you both have a thing for blood.

.

#3: Nitara: No.

Johnny: Aw, come on you'd be perfect!

Nitara: I'm not going to one of your "Parties." Johnny

* * *

Jax

#1 Nitara: I have no quarrel with you, Jax.

Jax: You threatened Jacqui.

Nitara: All I asked was for some blood.

.

#2 Jax: You only live off of blood?

Nitara: It is the only thing that nurtures me.

Jax: Can't imagine how awful that must be.

.

#3 Nitara: Found you.

Jax: Why me, Nitara?

Nitara: Nothing personal, just hunger.

* * *

Kabal.

#1 Nitara: Finally.

Kabal: You're giving me the creeps, Nitara.

Nitara: Little time, must eat.

.

#2 Kabal: How do you keep finding me?

Nitara: I can smell your blood from a mile away.

Kabal: I'll just have to run two miles away then.

.

#3: Nitara: I'll make sure you stay dead.

Kabal: Not even death can catch up to me.

Nitara: you will not be lucky a third time

* * *

Kitana.

#1 Nitara: I have no qualms with your rule, Kitana Kahn.

Kitana: Care to join my army, Nitara?

Nitara: Serving others isnt my thing.

.

#2 Kitana: I'm willing to forgive your previous trespasses, Nitara.

Nitara: What's the catch?

Kitana: You must pass a Kombat trial.

.

#3 Nitara: Spare some blood Kahn?

Kitana: My blood is too royal for you, Nitara.

Nitara: Shao Kahn said the same.

* * *

Kotal Kahn.

#1: Nitara: Outworlds better off without Shao Kahn.

Kotal: We agree on something, Vampire

Nitara: Don't mistake that for friendship.

.

#2 Kotal: Shao Kahn wanted you dead.

Nitara: You come to finish the job?

Kotal: I came to rescind the bounty.

.

#3 Nitara: Why should I join you?

Kotal: I can offer you blood sacrifices.

Nitara: Keep talking, Kahn

* * *

Kano

#1 Nitara: How has no one killed you yet?

Kano: Ain't for lack of tryin.

Nitara: they weren't trying hard enough.

.

#2 Kano: Wanna taste Australias best blood sausage?

Nitara: Yea, Skarlet already warned me about that.

Kano: Guess that's a no then.

.

#3 Nitara: Have you no Dignity Kano?

Kano: Who needs dignity when you're rich?

Nitara: I'm almost disgusted to feed on you.

* * *

Kung Lao.

#1 Nitara: I respect the Shaolin.

Kung Lao: Then why do we fight, Nitara.

Nitara: I hunger for blood.

.

#2: Kung Lao: You Ally yourself with earth?

Nitara: I Ally with no one.

Kung Lao: You cannot rely on only yourself.

.

#3 Nitara: Raiden's warrior.

Kung Lao: Also Raiden's best.

Nitara: I don't see Liu Kang with you.

* * *

Liu Kang

#1 Nitara: Raidens number one warrior.

Liu Kang: Me and Kung Lao are Raiden's number one.

Nitara: How humble.

.

#2 Liu Kang: Join Lord Raiden, Nitara.

Nitara: I'm unholy, Liu Kang.

Liu Kang: As long as you fight for earth, Raiden accepts you

.

#3 Nitara: Your blood will nournish me.

Liu Kang: Show me you are worthy of it, Nitara.

Nitara: Kombat it is.

* * *

Noob Saibot.

#1 Nitara: You're more unholy than I.

Noob: You will join me in the netherrealm, Nitara

Nitara: Not a chance, Noob.

.

#2 Noob: You can't even fight for your own realm.

Nitara: Serving others was never my thing.

Noob: Words of a true traitor.

.

#3 Nitara: Are you really Sub-Zeros brother?

Noob: I am Bi-Han, yes.

Nitara: How did you end up the messed up one?

* * *

Raiden

#1 Nitara: What goes an elder god want with me?

Raiden: I've come to offer my alliance.

Nitara: A Vampire has no place among gods.

.

#2 Raiden: I do not judge you, Nitara

Nitara: Leaving that to the other gods?

Raiden: Your blood is tainted but your soul can be pure.

.

#3: Nitara: Outworld was my home

Raiden: I know what it is like to lose your realm.

Nitara: Earth isnt meant for my kind.

* * *

Scorpion.

#1 Nitara: You're Hot blooded.

Scorpion: Check it and see, Nitara.

Nitara: Prepare yourself, Demon.

.

#2 Scorpion:Outworlds conflict drove you away.

Nitara: It will end soon enough.

Scorpion: No thanks to you.

.

#3 Nitara: We are Unholy.

Scorpion: Unlike you, I seek redemption.

Nitara: We're beyond forgiveness, Scorpion.

* * *

Shang Tsung.

#1: Nitara: The soul stealer.

Shang Tsung: We both crave life essence.

Nitara: I only do it to survive.

.

#2 Shang Tsung: Shao Kahn wronged me too, Nitara.

Nitara: You impressed or something?

Tsung: I only wish the kill was mine.

.

#3 Nitara: We have no business, Tsung.

Shang Tsung: You have a strong soul.

Nitara: And you have foul blood coursing through you.

* * *

Shao Kahn.

#1: Nitara: I'll finish what Kotal couldn't.

Shao Kahn: Just try it, mosquito.

Nitara: Gonne bleed you real slow!

.

#2: Shao Kahn: The vampire race was my next target.

Nitara: Good thing you couldn't even stand up to Osh Tekk.

Shao Kahn: I'll start with you, Nitara.

.

#3 Nitara: Kitana's group really did a number on you.

Shao Kahn: Your mockery ends here, Vampire!

Nitara: It's only just beginning you son of a bitch!

* * *

Skarlet.

#1 Nitara: Blood magic is considered cowardly among vampires.

Skarlet: my blood magic makes vampires obsolete.

Nitara: Let's see who draws the most blood, Skarlet.

.

#2 Skarlet: I've never feasted on a vampire.

Nitara: I had to once, would not recommend.

Skarlet: Nice try, Nitara.

.

#3 Nitara: Kano keeps asking about blood sausage.

Skarlet: He doesn't mean what you think he does.

Nitara: I thought as much.

* * *

Sonya

#1 Nitara: You must be Sonya.

Sonya: I had to see if the Vampire thing was true.

Nitara: Come closer and find out!

.

#2 Sonya: Are you on the prowl again, Nitara?

Nitara: Earthrealm blood in not very filling.

Sonya: Go back to Outworld, then.

.

#3 Nitara: You and Johnny?

Sonya: It surprised me too, Nitara.

Nitara: How does someone like you put up with that?

* * *

Sub-Zero.

#1 Nitara: I've been wanting a cold drink.

Sub-Zero: Just try it Nitara.

Nitara: I intend to.

.

#2 Sub Zero: Vampires aren't a popular race.

Nitara:We're just trying to survive.

Sub-Zero: I was not judging, Nitara.

.

#3 Nitara: I'll find my own way.

Sub-Zero: Solitary warriors don't achieve victory.

Nitara: This one will have to.

* * *

Ending.

The hourglass, the ability to control history, it was all so overwhelming at first, but with God like powers came godlike wisdom, I had been alone all my life, even in Outworld vampires were shunned and mostly in hiding. It was no way to live, not the way I wanted it anymore.

I used the hourglass to change my birth in a new timeline, instead of vampires I was born to a caring family in Outworld, I still remember my new parents giving me my name.

"Skarlet."


End file.
